vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/tired
So last year I got out of my dad's house. Today I handed in my Ptll coursework. First coursework for a course I'd been in since I left university in 2007. I am emotionally drained right now. After monday I find out if I pass this 13 week course I was on earlier this year. If I pass, I get my Ptll certificate which lets me go into a classroom. :-3 Next comes the fact I have to find a school that will support my studies while I attend a CTll's course. Since I'm not in a teaching role already I have to find a school to give me 30 hours teaching so I can complete my course. And then I have a part-time teaching qualification! Then I need a few years under my belt... And I can do the DTll course for full time teaching. Somewhere along the line I want to go back to school during this to retake music, complete that unfinished Grphics fine art course I failed back at college due to bad teacher. Vocaloids always been a hobby to me, I have sold music in the past but nothing big, at 27 years old all music is now is a pass time. In the music industry, unless you get somewhere in the foreground by the time your 25, you've pretty much wasted your chances and might as well just sink into a background Producing job. I did suffer a emotional break down an hour before I handed my work in, I had to leave the college and go for a walk before mustering my strength to see my tutor. I had a panic attack because Id dint' understand how to set out the scheme of work. It literally was going "blah" to me whenever I looked at it. Ironically it was simplier then I thought, I was just over thinking it. Typical. I found out from my tutor why I kept failing my units for the course too. Put it simple; I had the right issues in argument, I just didn't waffle the points enough. She ticked off everything she needed to on each piece, but because I hadn't bulked out the points enough she couldn't give me a pass. She noted it was the reverse for most of the rest of the class, they waffled a lot and didn't actually get down to the points they had to make in the unit work. :-/ Oh and I have to retake my dyslexica test, its now out of date. I booked in a appointment... Going to cost money though from out of my pckets to reprove I have it, this time to register it. Last time I got told if I registered it I'd be made homeless by good old dad. My dyslexica gets worst with age and I think in September I might be booking in a GCSE english course to help bring my levels back in order. I'm there, but because I'm out of practice ts not quite right. My tutor said a recap with support this time will likely bring me back on track. I've had a joke over my dyslexica over the course, "this is why I'm going to be a art teach not a english one". No kidding, 30% of my university aas dyslexic. It happens a lot in art, music and media, you compensate for it by the practical side. Hence why I found I could easily get into music and art. :-/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life